


【FateZero一金时】〖中篇〗献祭

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Summary: *如果时臣知道了金闪闪和言美丽要杀死他的故事
Relationships: Gilgamesh/Tohsaka Tokiomi
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *虽然仍是圣杯战争背景，但一切都纯属捏造  
> *CP为吉尔伽美什x远坂时臣，不可拆不可逆，雷者绕路

——王啊，我以令咒之名命令您，请为了圣杯，自尽吧……

远坂时臣猛地睁开眼，一时不知自己身在何处。

眼前的黑暗似乎在旋转，旋转中他看见一片灿金与血红交织的色块。

再一次受惊般地紧紧闭上眼，他听见自己的心跳沉重而不规则。

手脚冰凉。

深呼吸，再度睁开眼，视线里面逐渐清晰的是自己卧室熟悉的天花板。

“梦，吗……”

轻声喃喃，他慢慢从床上坐起身。右手下意识地伸出想要抚上额头，却在中途不自然地停下。

右手背上那暗红色的令咒在静默的夜里似乎显得太过刺眼了一些。

“……”

盯着那圆形的图案沉默许久，终究还是将右手无力地垂下。手背与床垫接触时发出“嘭”地一声闷响。

想着今夜决计又将不能继续安眠，时臣叹口气，翻身下床。

取出柜子里一瓶所剩不多的红酒，尽数倒在一个空的高脚杯里，然后整齐地摆放在一贯置放空酒瓶的位置。时臣看了看那里瓶子的数量，微微地皱了皱眉。

——最近似乎，喝得多了一点哪……

这么想着，时臣却还是抿了一口杯中暗红色的液体。微有些苦涩的味道在舌尖扩散开来，一阵冷意开始在身体里面蹿涌。

“……”

端着酒杯，默默地走到窗边，轻轻将窗帘拉开一些。

冬木的黑夜无星无月。

窗玻璃上传来阵阵寒气，透过时臣的皮肤爬进血液。

手里的高脚杯中，暗红的液体微晃。

时臣抬眼，整片黑漆的夜空全部压进他宝石般的瞳孔，将那片清蓝扯进一片深渊——未知、寒冷、绝望、恐惧的深渊。

然而他却直直望向那片没有尽头的深渊，没有动。也不能动。

远坂时臣，就是为了这片深渊而活的男人。

从懂事以来，他就被灌输了圣杯战争的概念。在他还并不能理解圣杯是什么的时候，他就明白自己就是为了圣杯而活。远坂家世代的悲愿，和那句“时常留有余裕，保持优雅”的家训一起深埋进他的身体，随着他一起成长。

追寻圣杯的悲愿就如同本能一般驱使着他一路向前。从小为了弥补没有才能的缺憾而拼死地努力学习魔术；长大后毫无意外地继承远坂家家主之位；之后娶妻生子，不遗余力地将自己魔术的知识传授给天资聪慧的大女儿凛，并将同样有着不可多得的天赋的小女儿樱过继给了间桐家，好让她的才能不被埋没……所有这一切，都是为了远坂家的传承，都是为了远坂家世代对圣杯的渴望。

然后，终于，第四次圣杯战争在冬木拉开了帷幕。

当得知圣杯战争开始的那一刻起，他就明白，自己会将自己的全部身心都献祭给这场暗中进行的阴谋与杀戮。

他明白，自己为了战争，必须孑然一身。

必须心如铁石。

必须赢。

于是他费尽心思策划了整个战争的谋略。送走自己亲爱的妻女，与教会的言峰家暗地联合，历尽千辛万苦找到远古第一张蛇蜕的皮当做圣遗物……

召唤出所谓最强的英灵，王者中的王者，吉尔伽美什。

——这场战争，是我们胜利。

他记得，这是当他抬头，看到那金色的王者立于自己面前时，说出的第一句话。

当时的自己觉得，有了最强的英灵，胜利触手可及。

然而。

唯一让他没有想到的是，整个看似完美的计划，最大的意外便是这位本该是最强有力的保障的王。

这位浑身上下散发着金色光芒的王是如此的傲岸不逊，以致于从未将自己这个master放在眼里。由于有着切断魔力联系单独行动的能力，他出现在自己面前的时候简直少得可怜。更重要的是，他从未认同过自己对于根源的追求。

——无聊，达到根源什么的，这简直太无聊了，时臣。

当他听到自己追求圣杯的理由时，那语气中的不屑和眼神中的失望，自己估计至死都不会忘记。

但是为了圣杯，为了得到这位王者的支持，自己却不能表现出一丝一毫的不敬。于是只好微笑，低头，弯腰，做出最谦卑的姿态。

——万分抱歉，王。

然后得来的，却是加倍的鄙夷。

——……无聊。无聊！没想到我的master，竟然是如此无聊的男人。

“……无聊，啊……”

时臣看着玻璃窗上映出的自己的身影，苦笑。

随即又诧异地看着自己划出苦涩线条的嘴角，一时失神。

接着像是从梦中惊醒一般，猛地一把拉上了窗帘，脱力般地转身靠上了窗台。

从什么时候开始，自己竟然，也会露出这样的表情了呢……？

低下头有些怔忡地看着手中的酒杯，巴掌大小的酒红色液面上晃动着自己的脸。

苍白的扭曲的脸。

时臣放弃般地闭上双眼。

……不应该的，自己不应该露出这样的表情的。

远坂时臣应该是为了圣杯战争而生的。远坂时臣应该是为了达到悲愿，而不论遇到什么，都保持着优雅地走下去的。远坂时臣应该是将此身此心都奉献给这场战役的。远坂时臣应该是对其它所有人和事都不抱任何执念和幻想的……

远坂时臣应该是，只将自己的servant当做道具使用的，才对。

但是。

“……王啊……”

时臣自语，听到自己的声音似乎是在笑，但是却在在唇齿之间带上了强烈不稳的尾音。

“您可真是，我在这场战争碰上的，最大的意外啊……”

——您怎么就能让我，这样的，眷恋上了您呢……？

2

不知道从什么时候起，时臣发现自己再也不能用一开始那样只是对待一个道具一般的态度对待他的英灵了。

……不，不如说，他甚至不能用对待英灵的态度来对待那个“人”了。

人——对，虽然是以英灵的复刻体存在于世，但是，吉尔伽美什甚至比很多人更像是人。

这位史上最古的王有着惊人完美的外表——白皙的皮肤，精致的五官，金黄色的头发，以及一双如同红玉一般的眼眸——那双眼是如此漂亮，又是如此犀利，仿佛能看穿世上所有的事物一般，带着凛凛的神采，充满着压倒性的气势，还有着似乎能让空气都舞动起来的活力。

也许，召唤仪式后抬头看到他的第一眼，自己就被那双眼睛吸引了，也说不定。

而后，随着战争的推进，时臣又充分看到了这位王者不容忽视的个性。

他骄傲。他自信。他桀骜。他自由。他有着世界上最多的最珍贵的宝物，但他依然对这世界充满了好奇。他尽情享乐。他亦竭尽所能的追求欢愉。他用最高傲的眼神藐视天下苍生。他坐在王座上，等着低贱的凡人匍匐在他脚下，为他的愉悦献祭。

——他比自己，更像是人。

人或许，本能地会被与自己截然不同的东西所吸引。

拥有着所有一切远坂时臣做不到、甚至想都不敢想的东西的王吉尔伽美什，却让他的这位“无趣”的主人在不知觉间晃动了本已麻木的心神。

而当远坂时臣猛然惊觉这一点的时候，却绝望地发现自己早已不能自拔。

他发现自己开始期待每天王的归来。

他发现自己开始想要听到王的声音。

他发现自己开始迷恋那头金色的发和那双鲜红的眼。

他发现自己开始在听到那人嘴里吐出嫌弃的“无聊”二字的时候感到心疼。

他发现，自己，开始，动摇。

然而他明白，自己，是万万不能动摇的。

圣杯战争行进到现在，接下来的每一步都至关重要。

为了达成远坂家经年的悲愿，作为远坂此代当主的自己必须比任何时候都更加坚定。

他明白自己必须按照设计好的计划，一个一个铲除掉其他的主从。

他明白自己必须保持冷静与优雅地靠近那已近在咫尺的圣杯。

他明白自己必须压抑住自己所有的情感，保留他的令咒。

他明白自己必须在得到圣杯之时，用令咒要求他的王，自尽。

一瞬间，梦里的情景突然一下铺天盖地回溯而来。他看见自己举起右手，手背上暗红色的令咒发出光芒。他看见他的王站在他面前，用不可置信的眼神盯着他，将利剑穿过了自己的身体。

他看见他的王最后的眼神，是世界上最冰冷的鄙夷与憎恨。

一阵锥心透骨的冰冷一下子从脚底升腾起来疯狂的在他身体的各个角落侵蚀肆虐，在全身一阵不可控制的强烈颤抖中，装着葡萄酒的高脚杯从手中滑落，摔在了地毯上。

时臣慌忙睁开眼，看见并没有破碎的杯子静静躺在脚边，酒液氤在地毯上，画出一片发黑的痕迹。

仿佛就像一具没有生气的尸体一般，身边的血液都已凝固。

“……王……”

时臣蹲下身去，颤抖着伸手去捡那透明的杯子。

却在指尖接触到玻璃冰凉的一瞬间泣不成声。


	2. 【FateZero一金时】〖中篇〗献祭3~4

3、

和爱因兹贝伦家的女当主会面的时候，时臣的脑子里面一直都是一片混乱，甚不清明。

他心里清楚，和爱因兹贝伦的联合是走向圣杯战争胜利的关键一步。只要能够谈妥，那么自己就能更加轻易地做掉其他几对主从，并且更加靠近那探求了几代的“根源”。

也更加靠近让王自尽的日子。

昨晚梦中的灿金与血红的色块颜色太过分明，深深刻印在脑海里面不断地跳出刺痛自己的神经。加之一晚没睡以及大哭一场的疲惫，时臣甚至觉得有些头重脚轻，脑袋里面嗡嗡作响。

然而他却一直保持着优雅的举止，努力让自己的声音不要透露出自己一丝一毫的不适。

他不知道自己能做到如此，到底是因为镌刻在自己身体中的那句“时刻留有余裕，保持优雅”的家训，还是因为王站在他身后，投注在他脊背的眼神。

玩味的，却又冰冷的，眼神。

他没有回头，但他能知道那双红玉般的眼眸中会有着怎样的神情。他能感觉到那眼神似乎要透过自己的脊骨，将自己洞穿。

所以他将脊背挺得僵直，僵直得甚至疼痛。

绝对、绝对不能，让王看出自己哪怕一点点的动摇。

“……吾师，您可还好？”

猛地回过神来，时臣看到的是窗外一片惨淡的昼夜交界的天空。

而自己的脸映在窗户上，竟显得比此时的天色更加惨淡。

爱因兹贝伦一行人早已离去，而王也不知什么时候消失了踪影。自己的弟子绮礼站在身后不远处，在窗户上自己的倒影旁边覆盖出一片纯黑的轮廓。

奇怪的虚无感与，压迫感。

时臣不知道为什么，心脏猛然收紧了一下。

“……啊，绮礼吗。不好意思啊，一不小心发愣了。”

无视掉心中一闪而过的那种不安感，时臣勾起嘴角，挂上最得体的笑，转过身去。

“……不，我全然不会介意。”

浑身上下都被黑色衣服所包裹的绮礼静静地说，语气中不带有一丝起伏。低沉平直的声音回荡在偌大的教堂里，产生有些诡异的回音。

“倒是吾师，您的精神似乎不佳，是否有什么我可以替您分忧的吗。”

“……”

时臣看着自己的弟子那双永远混沌的漆黑眼眸，摇头。

“……不，只是最近圣杯战争的事情过于繁杂，有些休息不足罢了。不要担心。”

“是吗。”

绮礼简短的回应，有着不可解的意味。

时臣看了看他，不再继续这个话题，而是另起话头说道：

“比起这个，绮礼，虽然就这样让你退出圣杯战争实在不大妥当……但爱因兹贝伦家既然已经如此提出，我也不好推辞。你对此，不会有所怨恨吧。”

“……”

绮礼的脸上依然没有任何表情，但些许的沉默却触动空气，扭出些许微妙的违和感。

“不，全然不会。”

“……那，就好。”

时臣因为这违和感而微不可见皱了一下眉，但也没再说什么，只是轻轻点头，走上前去，拍了拍绮礼的肩膀。

“一直以来，真的辛苦你了，绮礼……”

顿了顿。

“……谢谢。”

他感到自己的弟子的肩膀似乎轻微的震颤了一下。

“……不，请千万不要这么说。”

“——吾师。”

这是他走出教堂之前，听到回荡在礼堂中的，最后一个单词。

4、

然而不管绮礼再怎么说自己不会在意就这样虎头蛇尾地退出圣杯战争，时臣还是不能停止担心。

傍晚时候在教堂里，绮礼身边漂浮着那不可解的违和感，总是让他心里放心不下。

……果然还是，再去看看绮礼比较好吧。

看了看屋里晃动着钟摆的座钟，估摸着绮礼应该还没有睡下，时臣便走出远坂宅，向绮礼所在的教会走去。

夜晚的教会，安静得有些阴森。

时臣慢慢穿过空阔的厅堂和阴暗的走廊，走向绮礼通常所在的那间地下的房间。

却在走到半途的时候陡然停下了脚步。

……这气息是……王！？

在感受到与自己全身的魔法回路连接在一起的那个熟悉得不能再熟悉的气息的时候，时臣一下子愣在原地，屏住了呼吸。

……没错，是王。

对于那极有存在感的霸道气息，时臣相信自己绝不会认错。

然后在如此确信之后的下一秒，他便几乎是下意识地掩藏起了自己的气息。

他也不知道自己为什么要这么做，他只是……只是暂时不想要和王面对面。

昨夜的梦，还有自己的动摇，他都不想要这样无准备地暴露在王的目光之下。对于意外情况总是很难控制的自己若是在这样的状态下遇上王的话，一定会毫无意外地被完全看透的罢。

这么想着，时臣小心地隐藏着气息，有些犹豫地向绮礼的房间走去。

“……圣杯现在还是在对你招手，并且你自己现在，也希望能继续战斗下去吧。”

就在时臣走到门口，思量着是否该敲门进去的时候，王的声音从门口传出，让他举起来的手僵在了空中。

而后，绮礼的声音在些许沉默之后响起。

“……自我懂事以来，就是为了唯一的探索而活着，虚度光阴，忍受痛苦……然而没有比现在让我觉得，更接近‘答案’的时候了。”

“都自省到这个地步了，你还在迷惘什么？”

……这是……什么状况？

僵在空中的手因为过于的惊诧而微微震颤，时臣将之握成拳来让它保持平静。

指甲刻进手心，痛感沿着掌纹向上蔓延。

电话铃突然响起，在如此静得诡异的夜里显得刺耳而突兀。绮礼在接电话时的声音小而听不真切，但之后的话语却字字完整地打进时臣的鼓膜。

“已经查到了爱因兹贝伦人等的据点了。”

然而还没等自己反应过来，王的大笑便占据了自己已然混乱的思绪。

“啊哈哈哈绮礼，你这家伙……这就说明，你已经决心继续下去了吧？”

“可是我还有疑问，也有停下来的方法。但就结果来看，英雄王，就像你所说的，像我这样的人，只知道一直不停追寻下去的方法……”

“那是什么？”

“父亲留给我的，约翰福音书……”

……这也就是说，绮礼并不想放弃圣杯战争吗？

时臣紧紧握拳，不可置信地瞪大双眼。

他的父亲璃正神父留下的东西……虽然并不知道是什么，不过猜也能猜到便是多余的几条令咒。那么现在，绮礼虽然没有从者，却有着比谁都要多的令咒吗……？而且最主要的是，如果他真的要以自己的意志参加圣杯战争，那么……

“可是绮礼，我就直说了，有个严重的问题……如果你是自愿参加圣杯战争的，那远坂时臣终于是你的敌人了……”

自己担忧的事情就这样被王直白地说了出来。更何况，自己的名字从王的口中如此直接而陌生的被念出，让时臣一阵冷汗直冒。

“……也就是说你现在和敌人的从者毫无防备地共处一室，这不就是无路可逃了吗？”

“这也并非如此。我也准备了活命讨饶的办法。”

绮礼答得沉着而肯定。

不安。傍晚时分在教堂中感受到的那种些微的不安突然一下在时臣的胸口爆炸开来，恐惧的碎片炸到他全身血管的各个末梢。

“——吉尔伽美什，就让我来告诉你，连你也不知道的这圣杯战争的真相。”

……不。

终于意识到绮礼将要说些什么的时臣突然一下如坠冰窖。血管末梢的恐怖的碎片开始燃烧起极寒的蓝色火焰，烧得他似乎全身的血液都已不再循环。

“……这个所谓冬木的仪式，就是一起献上七个英灵的魂魄，来让通往根源的洞穴净空的尝试……”

……不，绮礼。

“……藉由杀害7个从者来启动大圣杯——全部7个，你懂吧。”

不要，不要再继续说了……

“所以吾师才会那般不舍得消耗令咒……”

不能、不能再继续说了……再说下去的话、再说下去的话……

“——因为他打算在所有的战斗结束之后，让自己的从者自尽时使用。”

瞬间的沉默。

空气像是都凝固了一般的沉默。

时臣之前乱成麻的思绪在这片沉默中突然一下清成了一片空白。他只是呆呆地盯着面前紧紧阖上的门板，听见自己像被扔到陆地上的鱼一样濒死一般的无声地呼吸。

然后，他听见门的里面，王再度开口。

“……你是说，时臣一直以来对我表现的忠诚，都是在做戏？”

……不，不是这样的，不是这样的……王啊，我……

“……我是说，从结果来看，吾师连骨髓都是‘魔术师’。就算崇拜英灵，也不会对偶像保持幻想。”

……我……

“……可恶的时臣……到最后终于展现了优点……”

……王……

“看来这个无聊的男人，也终于可以取悦我了啊。”

停止了。

在听到王这句充满了憎恶与杀意的话的同时，时臣觉得一切都停止了。

时间。空间。

——还有自己的灵魂。

他站在那里，不再颤抖，右手无力地垂到身边，五指虚脱般地松开。

他低下头，额前的发凌乱的垂下，挡住了自己已经黯淡的视线。

他就这样站在那里，平静到麻木地，静静听着门里传出的最后的对话。

“那么英雄王要怎么做？你还要继续忠于吾师，视我为敌吗？”

“这个要怎么说呢……就算不忠，时臣还是在对我进行着魔力供给，如果放弃他是我的主，也会影响我的限界……说到这个，好像有一个主得到了令咒却没有从者，正在寻找摆脱主的从者是吧。”

“好像是有这样一个人，不过那个男人到底是否配得上当英雄王的主呢？”

“没有问题，虽然太坚硬而使玉有瑕疵，不过将来还是有希望……”

“……或许接下来，会让我好好享受到乐趣。”

时臣听着英雄王的这句充满了愉悦的话，默默地转身，离开。


	3. 【FateZero一金时】〖中篇〗献祭5

5、

回到远坂宅，时臣径直走去了自己的书房，砰地一声关上了门。

在门合上的那一瞬，他整个人便瘫靠在了木制的门板上，然后像是浑身力量被抽走一般慢慢地滑坐了下去。

仿佛整个身体被掏空。他甚至不记得自己是如何回来的。

宝石蓝的双眼盯着自己前方不知道哪里的虚空，许久。

“……呵……”

然后竟突然笑了出来。

……啊啊，是么，原来是这样么。

原来自己竟在自信满满地觉得掌握了一切的时候，失去了一切么。

为了一心参加圣杯战争而斩断了和至亲的联系孤身一身置身于黑暗，而在黑暗中唯一置于身边的两个人——两个自己用着全部灵魂去信任的人——居然就这样，在笑谈中背叛了自己。

最珍视的弟子。还有，最敬爱的王。

明明是两个自己一直都觉得可以放心地将背后托付给他们的人。

却没想，他们却在敌人到来之前，先转身捅了自己背后一刀。

靠近心脏的地方开始猛烈的疼痛，时臣伸出右手紧紧按上自己的左胸腔，感受到自己心脏的跳动。

“……哈哈……哈哈哈哈……”

然后更加大声地、发疯般地笑了起来。

……这一下一下的脉搏，到现在到底还有什么意义？

时臣如此质问，却发现自己已然找不到答案。

圣杯。根源。悲愿。执念。

所有这些支撑着自己生存至今的东西，都被那两人在一瞬间亲手摔碎，变成了一场痴人说的可笑的梦。

而自己，就在他们的嘲笑声中，变成了那个已然没有任何用处的痴人。

实现不了生来就因“远坂”这个姓氏而被赋予的目标，甚至连性命都无法自保——这么想来，自己现在只不过是一个一无所有的废人，在等着自己最亲爱的人来亲手了结自己的生命。

……不，不对。

时臣突然想到了什么，慢慢地停止了笑。

确实，魔术师“远坂时臣”已经一无所有；但作为一个人的“远坂时臣”，却还有着最后的东西。

右手手心里，自己鼓动的心跳突然一下变得明显。

手背上还剩两划的令咒随着那鼓动而隐隐作痛。

那微弱而尖锐的刺痛感使得自己一直乱作一团的思绪突然一下变得无比沉静而清晰。

……啊啊，原来，自己还有如此一条路可走。

时臣缓缓地眨眨眼，轻笑着站起身来。

他突然发觉，自己似乎从来没有比现在更感到轻松过。


	4. 【FateZero一金时】〖中篇〗献祭6

6

将一切都收拾妥当后，天已破晓。

微微的鱼肚白的光擦开黑夜，让整个世界看起来都充满了希望与安详。

时臣看着窗外的一片静谧，微笑着启用魔法回路，用着最高的敬意呼唤道：

“——王啊，请您即刻回府，有要事相告。”

不意间，金色的粒子开始在自己面前聚集。很快，王便一身便装地出现在自己面前。

金色的发，白皙的皮肤，赤红的眸，还有那眸中不论何时都凛凛的神采。

……啊啊，王果然不论何时，都如此的高贵而美丽，有着致命的吸引力。

时臣静静地看着王几秒，然后一如既往的恭敬地低下了头去。

“欢迎您回来，王。”

“……哼，还是一如既往的无聊，时臣。”

金色的王者不屑地冷哼，嘴里吐出的依然是犀利而无情的句子。

然而此时的时臣，却已然毫不在意。

“非常抱歉，王。”

他低头轻声说道，听到自己的声音柔软而温和。

“……切。”

王依然如旧的对自己的抱歉感到不满，却没有再追诘下去，只是轻啧一声，然后问道：

“说吧，叫我何事？”

“是有一些很重要的事情，要和王您交代。”

时臣说着，直起身来，走到自己的书桌边。

“……哼，你要说的重要事情，无非就是关于圣杯战争的那些无聊的……”

“并非如此。”

时臣说，并没有意识到自己是第一次打断了王的话语。

他站在桌前，转过身来，安静地微笑。

“我这次是想向王说一些，现在不说就再也来不及了的事情的。”

“……”

王几秒沉默，然后眯起赤红的双眼，嘴角上扬起微妙的弧度。

“这倒是让人颇有兴趣了，时臣。也好，本王就允许你占用本王一点时间说说看。”

“感激不尽，王。”

时臣再度轻轻鞠躬，然后伸手拿起桌上一个整齐封好的信封。

信封上，“致绮礼”三个字工整地排列着。

吉尔伽美什看着那信封，皱起了眉。

“……这是？”

“正如您所见，是给绮礼的信。我想拜托您帮我，转交给绮礼。”

吉尔伽美什的眼里立刻有怒气升起。

“……你是把本王当成了跑腿的下人吗时臣？胆子倒是不小啊。”

“不，我并没有这么想，王啊。”

时臣却并没有因为王的怒气而退缩，反而一直保持着余裕的微笑。

“我只是想，绮礼现在也许并不想见到我。更何况，”

话到这里不自然的断掉。吉尔伽美什挑眉。

“更何况？”

“……更何况，我想我应该，也没有机会亲手交给他了。”

时臣说这话时夹杂着叹息，声音轻的仿佛飘走的魂魄。

吉尔伽美什因为他极度的语焉不详而一时语塞。

“……你……”

“……其实这封信里，也没有什么特别的东西。”

时臣在他想出要说什么之前开口，继续说道。

“无非就是希望他能以后继续照顾我的家人——葵和凛，她们和这场战争无关，我想绮礼也清楚这一点……”

时臣说着，脑海中不由得浮现起绮礼多年来一直安静地站在自己身侧的身影。他感觉自己的嘴角似乎抽动了一下。

“不管怎么说，绮礼这孩子跟了我这个不顶用的老师那么多年，一直对我尊敬有加……我除了他，也找不到更合适的人来托付了……”

他不知道自己的声音有没有在颤抖，虽然他真的已经努力地去掩饰了。

而吉尔伽美什则因为这话中浓浓的违和感而疑惑地眨了眨眼。

“……喂，时臣……”

“……还有这把剑，名叫Athotan，是一把无比锋利的不可多得的好剑。”

时臣依然没有等他组织好语言，便又拿起桌上一个长条形的盒子，自顾地讲了下去。

“这个我也是打算送给绮礼的，不过……”

他说着，打开盒子的盖子，里面那把雕饰的复杂纹饰的短剑发出凛然的银光。

他看到自己的脸扭曲着映在刀面上。

他有些无奈地轻笑两声。

“……就是不知道他会不会嫌弃被人事先用过的兵器呐……”

似是梦呓一般地说着，时臣将信封和盒子又一起放回了桌子上。

“……不管怎么样，还是请王一定，帮我把这两样东西转交给绮礼……”

而吉尔伽美什此时已经眉头紧锁。

“等等，时臣，本王可还没有答应你啊。”

时臣则微笑着摇摇头。

“……王啊，不管您答应与否，我相信您一定会帮我做到的吧。”

吉尔伽美什更加不解。

“为什么如此确信？”

“因为，王啊……”

时臣依然微笑，宝石蓝的眼睛里面落下朝阳的光。

“——您一定不会拒绝，将要离开的臣下的，最后一个请求吧？”

“……你这是……什么意思？”

“就是字面上的意思。”

时臣平静地说，似乎没有再解释的意思。

“所以我在离开之前，有一定要告诉您的事情。”

“喂，等……”

“王啊——”

再一次地，时臣打断了吉尔伽美什的话。

“此生我能召唤出您，是我一生最大的荣幸。”

“……什……”

“您是如此耀眼，如此高贵，我想，从我第一次看到您的时候，就已经动摇了吧……您的骄傲，您的自由，您的一切，都让我如此神往，如此想要靠近。

“……但是，我有着不得不去追求的东西。我有着不得不去实现的目标。所以我……我不能对您有除了‘道具’以外的其它想法，我不能……我必须在最后的最后，用令咒让您自尽——这一点，我想您已经知道了吧。”

“我……”

“但是，现在，这些都已经无所谓了。因为我知道，我已经被王舍弃了——这也是没有办法的事情，毕竟从一开始抱着对王大不敬想法的是我，王会有这种反应是十分应当的吧……”

“……喂，时臣，”

“我并不会后悔自己对根源的追求。毕竟，那是身为魔术师远坂时臣的我所必须要背负的宿命，即使这会招致王对我的惩罚……但是王啊，我也并不后悔，召唤出了您。因为能在您身边——哪怕只有这短短的几天时间——对我来说也已是极大的幸福了……”

“时臣，你”

“而我现在——被王舍弃的现在，已经别无所求。圣杯也好，根源也好，都已经变成了太遥远的东西，我已经没有资格和能力去争取了……我现在，只有两件所求之事——”

时臣如此说着，缓缓地抬起了自己的右手，露出手背上的令咒。

他看到王因为自己的这个动作而瞪大了双眼，轻声笑起来。

“……我并不会要求您自尽，请您放心……”

他说着，打开自己全身的魔法回路，闭上双眼。

“——以令咒的名义命令您，我的王——”

强烈的灼烧感从手背上传来，时臣不觉得疼，反而觉得温暖。

从未有过的温暖，在身体里面沸腾。

“请以后也一定要自由、高傲、快乐地生活下去……”

感觉如此充实。

充实而幸福。

他觉得自己无法抑制地扩大自己嘴角上扬的弧度。

“——以令咒的名义命令您，我的王——”

他继续闭着双眼，感受着随着最后一个令咒的消耗而充盈在自己身体中的奇异感觉，以一种不可思议的平静声音继续说道。

“请您拿起Athotan……”

睁开眼，时臣看见因令咒生效而产生的刺眼光芒中，自己的王正带着一脸震惊的表情，艰难而缓慢地拿起放在桌上的银色的短剑，一步一步向自己走来。

他带着从未有过的自然而幸福的笑，一步一步地迎了上去。

“——杀了我。”

“——时臣！！！！！！！！！！”

冰冷的金属贯穿自己身体的一刹那，时臣听到王撕心裂肺地吼出了自己的名字。

……啊啊，这好像是第一次，从王口中听到，不带任何讽刺的呼唤自己呢……

时臣如此想着，向前倒去，感觉自己的意识随着身体温度的流失而慢慢抽离。

“……太好了、呢……”

在意识完全抽离身体寸前，他已经开始陷入永眠的脑海只有一句话挣扎着浮了出来。

“……王，爱……”


	5. 【FateZero一金时】〖中篇〗献祭7

7

再度睁开双眼的时候，视野里面逐渐清晰起来的是自己房间的天花板。

窗外明灿的阳光照进来，在白色的天花板上打上明暗交织的色块。

时臣盯着那片色块，缓慢地眨了眨眼。

……自己……这是……

“醒了吗。”

熟悉得直至疼痛的声音在耳边突然响起，时臣一惊，下意识地便想坐起身来，却因为些微的动作牵动腹部的肌肉，瞬间感觉到一阵剧烈的撕裂般的痛从自己的左腹部传来。

时臣因为这来得毫无预兆的疼痛而皱起了脸。

“……别动。”

吉尔伽美什见状，快步走上前来，一把按住他的肩膀将他压回了床上。

右肩膀上传来渴望已久的温度，这让时臣的肌肉一下子紧绷了起来。

“……王、王……”

惶恐地抬眼看着那张完美的脸。由于逆光，他看不清楚那里的表情，只见那红色的眸子中是一种自己从未见过的光亮。

“你这厮，知道自己受了重伤就别乱动。”

吉尔伽美什开口，语气还是那样的居高临下。

……然而却在哪里，和原来不一样。

时臣怔怔地看着他的王。

——哪里，和原来，完全不一样。

“……怎么了时臣，别告诉我睡了那么长时间连脑子都睡傻了啊？”

见时臣长久没有反应，吉尔伽美什收回手，有些不耐烦地眯起眼，说道。

“……不、王……”

时臣迟疑着开口，脑子里面还是一片混乱。

从醒来之后，他就一直没有抬高清楚状况。为什么令咒没有起作用？为什么自己还活着？为什么这时王还会出现在自己身边？为什么他会关心自己的伤？为什么……

为什么，他在王的那双向来冰冷的眸子里面，看到了……

温暖？

“……王……”

不解的问题太多，但到了嘴边却一个都问不出来。时臣在吐出这一个单字之后便不再发声，这让吉尔伽美什很是不耐地挑起了一边的眉。

“啊？”

“……”

时臣再犹豫了一下，最终开口，声音平直地问道：

“……王和绮礼，结成契约了么。”

然后他看到吉尔伽美什的表情一下子阴沉了下去。

“……你想问的就是这个吗，时臣。”

吉尔伽美什问，声音冰冷而尖锐。

时臣却只是定定地看着他，不承认也不否认。

……其实自己，也并不是想问这个问题的。

只不过，其他的那些问题，他害怕听到答案。

万一，自己没有死只是一个意外；万一，自己活下来只是王的一个余兴节目；万一，王现在出现在自己身边只是为了看到自己毫无余裕的样子，然后等消失了兴趣就会把自己毫无犹豫地杀掉……

如果真的是这样，他甚至希望自己没有这样苟延残喘地活下来。

所以他逃开了，从所有这些尖锐的问题上逃开了。

他其实已经不再关心王到底有没有和绮礼结成契约。但他只是不敢去关心那些关于自己的问题。

他只是怯懦，而已。

所以他不承认也不否认地看着王，然后看见王的脸色愈发难看起来。

“……也好。”

他听见王说，语调僵直。

“如果你关心的是这个，我就回答你——是，我是和绮礼结成了契约。这又怎么了？”

“……不，这没有什么，王。”

时臣平静地说，将视线从王的脸上移回到一片光影斑驳的天花板上。

“不如说，这很好……”

然后突然觉得那光线亮的有些刺眼，于是干脆阖上了眼帘。

“这样的话，王以后也能更加愉快地享受现世的生活了吧。”

一片沉默。

突如其来的沉默扩大了空虚的版图，时臣似乎听见自己的心跳在一片空虚中渐渐沉寂下去。

他浑身细微地颤抖了一下，然后感觉到左腹部的伤口又传来撕裂的疼痛。

活着的证据。

活着的讽刺。

他轻轻勾起了嘴角。

“……王啊，”

他说，听见自己的声音在一片沉默里面显得突兀而飘渺。

“我不知道为什么现在我还能活着……但您如果还想杀我的话，请现在就……”

“——愚蠢！”

自己说的话被一声怒吼打断。时臣惊诧地睁开眼，看见王的表情竟然因为愤怒而些许的扭曲。

“你以为我会为了一个想要杀死的人而站在这里白白浪费时间吗？！”

他从来没有见过，王如此的愤怒。

或者应该说，他从来没有见过，王如此单纯的愤怒——没有杀气，没有鄙夷，只是愤怒——如同孩子看见自己心爱的玩具被别人扔到地上那样。

如此靠近而真实。

“……王……？”

时臣因为诧异而瞪大眼睛，呆呆地看着面前的王。

然后换来王的一记眼刀。

“所以说你现在就给我安心躺着。现在的你我没有兴趣去杀。”

“……”

时臣抿抿唇。

“但是，王之前不是……”

“……啊啊是啊，我之前是想杀你来着。”

吉尔伽美什毫无掩饰地即答。

“但是我想杀的是那个无聊的男人远坂时臣，而不是你——明白吗？时臣。”

“……可是，”

时臣说，声音哽了哽。

“现在的我已经失去了令咒，连给王进行魔力供给的能力都没有。比起以前，不是更加派不上用场吗。”

“但是你现在能让我感到兴趣，这就足够了。”

吉尔伽美什平铺直叙地说，理所当然的就像在说人需要吃饭睡觉一样的颠扑不破的真理一般。

然而这却让时臣一头雾水。

“……什么？”

“我说，现在这个什么都没有了的你，反而能让我感到兴趣了，时臣。”

王睨着他，嘴角勾起邪魅的笑。

“你不会忘了吧时臣，你之前说过的那些话——那句话，哪。”

堕入黑暗之前的画面在王的提醒之下突然一下变得清晰，走马灯一般地在时臣脑海开始放映。然后，时臣突然想起了，那失去意识之前的最后一句话。

——……王，爱……

时臣瞬间觉得大脑像是短路了一样，失去控制的电流开始在全身乱窜，让他每一寸皮肤都开始发烫。

“……那、那是……”

想找个理由搪塞过去，却发现自己连舌头都开始打结。时臣尴尬地将目光从王的脸上移开，却彷徨着不知道该看向哪里。

然后听见王的声音凛然不容异议。

“你不会现在告诉我那不是真心的吧，时臣。”

“……”

唇瓣开合几次，最终发现自己找不到任何可以糊弄过去的说法。于是放弃的叹口气，道：

“……让王听到了那样的话语实在万分抱歉。那些语句绝无半分虚假，但若让王感到不适则是臣下的失言，我……”

“——那就可以了。”

吉尔伽美什很是不耐地打断了他的话，说道。

时臣一时不知该作何反应。

“诶？”

“我说，如果那是真的，也就不枉我耗费魔力给你治疗让你活下来了。”

吉尔伽美什说，不知道为什么听起来心情似乎很好。

但时臣却觉得自己越来越跟不上这个节奏。

“……啊？”

吉尔伽美什瞪他一眼。

“不让你以为你为什么能活到现在？”

“……我本以为，那是令咒的意外……”

“怎么可能，白痴！”

吉尔伽美什大声否定道，言语间颇有种恨铁不成钢的意味。

“要违抗令咒即使是我都不能做到，怎么会有意外！嘛但是，你并没有命令我要刺到要害——而且之后给你疗伤可耗费了我不少魔力，你可得怀着感激的心好好保全你这条小命才是啊，时臣。”

时臣觉得，事情好像越来越向不可掌握的状况发展去了。

“……所、所以……”

“你打算让我重复几遍，时臣？——你让我感到了兴趣，所以我让你活了下来，好好记住这一点啊。”

王说着，俯下身来，将唇凑近时臣的耳边，轻声说道：

“所以如果你能继续像那时候那样说出那样有趣的话、露出那样可爱的表情，我就宽大地让你分得一些我的宠爱，呐。”

一秒。两秒。

三秒过后，时臣的脸一下红成了番茄。

他看着再度直起身来玩味地看着自己的王，感到自己心脏鼓噪的跳动。

……什么啊，一点都不优雅。

他心里这么想着，但却仍然止不住微笑。

自己有记忆以来，最自然、最开心的微笑。

“……那么，无用的臣下就像向承诺——”

他说，听见自己的声音里面融着从未有过的暖意与温柔。

“从今以后，也会那样随侍您左右……”

“——以此身此心，向您献上最忠诚的献祭。”

【End】


	6. 【FateZero一金时】〖短篇〗蓝（《献祭》番外）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《献祭》的番外，金闪闪视角

蓝。

“——我问你，”

碧蓝。

“你就是我的御主吗？”

宝石一样的碧蓝，在黑暗中金色光芒的照耀下，闪着如同上古遗物一样夺目的光。

“是的，”

那光如此的炙热而深沉，仿佛融入了世上所有的崇敬与向往。

“——英雄王。”

也许就是从那一刻起，吉尔伽美什便决定将那双蓝色的宝石纳为自己所有也说不定。

“——时臣。”

“是的，有何吩咐，王。”

“……不，没事。”

他只是没有想到，事情的发展会这么的无聊。

“——无聊。”

无论怎么呼唤。

“无聊！”

无论怎么斥责。

“太无聊了……”

无论怎么鄙夷。

“……我的御主怎么会是如此无聊的男人。”

无论怎么无视。

得到的，都是同样的回复。

“——非常抱歉，王。”

永远谦卑前倾的身体。

永远顺从低下的头颅。

永远优雅上扬的嘴角。

让那双在暗夜里发出仿若不存在于这世上的美丽光彩的宝石蓝永远地被遮盖在了那张虚伪的笑脸之后，再未出现在他面前。

求不得。

史上最古的英雄王坐拥财宝千万，却第一次体会到什么叫做得不到手的苦恼。

不过，吉尔伽美什却还有耐心。只要圣杯战争还在继续，只要他和他还是御主与侍从的关系，只要他还在对自己敬献忠诚——那么终有一天自己会将那双有着世上独一无二光彩的蓝色宝石拿到手。

吉尔伽美什一直这样坚信着……直到绮礼那夜对他说了那席话。

“——这个所谓冬木的仪式，就是一起献上七个英灵的魂魄，来让通往根源的洞穴净空的尝试……”

听到这句话的时候，吉尔伽美什觉得自己的脑海瞬间空白了一下。

“藉由杀害7个从者来启动大圣杯——全部7个，你懂吧。”

全部，7个。

那当然，也包含了自己。

“所以吾师才会那般不舍得消耗令咒……”

所有那些谦卑。

所有那些恭敬。

……所有那些对自己说的，声音仿佛如醇酒发酵后的话。

“——因为他打算在所有的战斗结束之后，让自己的从者自尽时使用。”

竟然，全部，都是假的。

再度回神，吉尔伽美什听见自己的声音充满了冰冷的杀意。

“……你是说，时臣一直以来对我表现的忠诚，都是在做戏？”

不可饶恕。

不可原谅。

“……可恶的时臣……”

身为侍奉自己的臣下，竟敢背叛自己。

“到最后终于展现了优点……”

身为召唤出自己的御主。

“看来这个无聊的男人，也终于可以取悦我了啊。”

——竟敢为了区区一个无聊的根源，放弃自己。

吉尔伽美什听见自己的血液都在奔腾。奔腾出一种嗜血的愤怒。

既然如此。

他看着眼前全身都被黑暗包裹的无表情的神父，嘴角勾出残忍的笑容。

那么干脆，毁掉就好。

他这样想着，看着绮礼无言的起身离开，感到快意和痛苦在自己的胸腔碰撞，震得心脏隐隐作痛。

然而出乎他意料的是，在绮礼出发去远坂宅之前，自己的御主就用魔力回路呼唤了自己。

“——王啊，请您即刻回府，有要事相告。”

那声音依然优雅如美酒，带着至高的敬意。

但却有着微妙的违和感。

吉尔伽美什听到这召唤，眉头一皱，随即灵体化，瞬间从教会回到了远坂宅。

现身在时臣书房的时候，他看到时臣站在书桌前，静静地看着他。

直率地，毫无掩饰地，看着他。

那双宝石蓝的眼睛在晨曦些许的微光下显得清澈而透明。

……哪里，不一样。

吉尔伽美什听到自己的心脏咚地跳了一下。

然而就在下一秒，时臣便又低下了头去，摆出最最标准的谦恭姿态。

“欢迎您回来，王。”

吉尔伽美什不屑地冷哼。

“……哼，还是一如既往的无聊，时臣。”

而回答也是意料之中。

“非常抱歉，王。”

却又在哪里，有些意料之外。

听了不知多少遍的句子，不知为何显得柔软而温和。

“……切。”

吉尔伽美什想着也许是错觉，但也没了继续追诘下去的心情。只是问道：

“说吧，叫我何事？”

时臣直起身来，走到自己的书桌边。

“是有一些很重要的事情，要和王您交代。”

吉尔伽美什看着他，无趣的说道：

“……哼，你要说的重要事情，无非就是关于圣杯战争的那些无聊的……”

“并非如此。”

吉尔伽美什一愣。

……第一次。

他看着时臣。

这是第一次，时臣在自己说话的时候，打断了自己。

他看见时臣站在桌前，冲着自己，安静地微笑。

“我这次是想向王说一些，现在不说就再也来不及了的事情的。”

——诀别的意味。

“……”

果然还是，哪里不太对。

吉尔伽美什眯起眼。

“这倒是让人颇有兴趣了，时臣。也好，本王就允许你占用本王一点时间说说看。”

“感激不尽，王。”

时臣轻轻鞠躬，然后拿起桌上一个整齐封好的信封。

吉尔伽美什看到上面“致绮礼”三个字写的工整而有力。

“……这是？”

他皱眉问道。

“正如您所见，是给绮礼的信。我想托您帮我，转交给绮礼。”

时臣回答。

吉尔伽美什当下便觉得无比愠怒。

心怀着大不敬的臣下竟然敢如此支使身为王的自己。

……只把自己当做通向根源道具的御主竟然敢这样轻视自己的侍从。

吉尔伽美什将愠怒装进语句，尖锐地吐了出来。

“……你是把本王当成了跑腿的下人吗时臣？胆子倒是不小啊。”

然而时臣却没有因为自己的怒气而退缩，反而依然余裕地笑着。

“不，我并没有这么想，王啊。”

那笑容平静而安详，不知为何显得遥不可及。

“我只是想，绮礼现在也许并不想见到我。更何况，”

话音至此不自然地断掉。吉尔伽美什不得不去在意那其中微妙的意味。

他挑起眉。

“更何况？”

“……更何况，我想我应该，也没有机会亲手交给他了。”

陈年的美酒由于长期暴露于空气中而失了其醇厚。时臣的声音轻飘如同失了魂魄。

吉尔伽美什心中突然有不安升起。

……简直，就像，在交代后事一般。

“……你……”

他不知该怎样回答，只得发出无意义的单字。

然而时臣却兀自地说了下去。

“……其实这封信里，也没有什么特别的东西。”

他说，语气平和如同事不关己。

“无非就是希望他能以后继续照顾我的家人——葵和凛，她们和这场战争无关，我想绮礼也清楚这一点……”

然而却始终不能掩盖住尾音细微的颤抖。

“不管怎么说，绮礼这孩子跟了我这个不顶用的老师那么多年，一直对我尊敬有加……我除了他，也找不到更合适的人来托付了……”

吉尔伽美什心中的不安由于那些微的颤抖而急剧扩大。

“……喂，时臣……”

“……还有这把剑，名叫Athotan，是一把无比锋利的不可多得的好剑。”

但时臣却依旧没有给他说话的机会，只是兀自又拿起桌上的一个长条形盒子，讲道。

“这个我也是打算送给绮礼的，不过……”

他说着，打开了盒子的盖子。

吉尔伽美什看到盒子中躺着一把泛着银光的短剑。那冰寒的银光应的时臣的脸苍白。

他听见时臣无奈地轻笑两声。但那声音甚至无法称之为笑。

“……就是不知道他会不会嫌弃被人事先用过的兵器呐……”

……用过？这是什么意思。

吉尔伽美什眉头越皱越紧，紧紧盯着时臣。

然而时臣似是毫不介意自己的目光，只是慢慢地将信封和盒子又一起放回了桌子上。

“……不管怎么样，还是请王一定，帮我把这两样东西转交给绮礼……”

说得仿佛自己一定会帮他这样做一般。

“等等，时臣，本王可还没有答应你啊。”

吉尔伽美什如是说，却看到时臣微笑着摇头。

“……王啊，不管您答应与否，我相信您一定会帮我做到的吧。”

吉尔伽美什因为那微笑而心里一沉。

“为什么如此确信？”

“因为，王啊……”

朝阳初升，金色的阳光落进时臣那双宝石蓝的眼眸中，闪出夺目的光。

“——您一定不会拒绝，将要离开的臣下的，最后一个请求吧？”

吉尔伽美什看着那双眼睛，突然觉得熟悉。

熟悉而疼痛。

“……你这是……什么意思？”

“就是字面上的意思。”

时臣说，没有再解释的意思。

“所以我在离开之前，有一定要告诉您的事情。”

不安。极度的不安让吉尔伽美什下意识地想要打断他。

“喂，等……”

“王啊——”

却没想自己竟再一次被时臣打断。

他看到时臣眼里有光。

——有和自己被召唤出来的那一刻看到的，同样的光。

“此生我能召唤出您，是我一生最大的荣幸。”

吉尔伽美什因为这话而一时丧失思考的能力。

“……什……”

……这是，什么状况。

吉尔伽美什看着时臣。看着他微笑的脸，看着他弯起的眼。

“您是如此耀眼，如此高贵，我想，从我第一次看到您的时候，就已经动摇了吧……您的骄傲，您的自由，您的一切，都让我如此神往，如此想要靠近。

“……但是，我有着不得不去追求的东西。我有着不得不去实现的目标。所以我……我不能对您有除了‘道具’以外的其它想法，我不能……我必须在最后的最后，用令咒让您自尽——这一点，我想您已经知道了吧。”

“我……”

……对，我是知道了。所以我才想借绮礼之手毁掉你。所以我才想杀了你。

可是……

“但是，现在，这些都已经无所谓了。因为我知道，我已经被王舍弃了——这也是没有办法的事情，毕竟从一开始抱着对王大不敬想法的是我，王会有这种反应是十分应当的吧……”

“……喂，时臣，”

可我现在，似乎要，改变主意了。

因为我看到你的眼里，那从那天晚上之后就再未出现过的神采。

因为我看到你的神情……你的神情，为何如此悲伤。

“我并不会后悔自己对根源的追求。毕竟，那是身为魔术师远坂时臣的我所必须要背负的宿命，即使这会招致王对我的惩罚……但是王啊，我也并不后悔，召唤出了您。因为能在您身边——哪怕只有这短短的几天时间——对我来说也已是极大的幸福了……”

“时臣，你”

——但又为何，笑得如此温暖而幸福。

“而我现在——被王舍弃的现在，已经别无所求。圣杯也好，根源也好，都已经变成了太遥远的东西，我已经没有资格和能力去争取了……我现在，只有两件所求之事——”

吉尔伽美什怔怔地站在那里，几乎呆滞地看着时臣缓缓地抬起了自己的右手。

手背上的令咒在微光的晨曦里面显得刺目的明显。

他听见时臣轻笑起来。

“……我并不会要求你自尽，请您放心……”

……不，我并不担心这个，时臣……

他看见时臣闭上双眼。

“——以令咒的名义命令您，我的王——”

他感到魔力的连锁已经打开，令咒生效的异样感使得自己浑身的魔力在体内横冲直撞。

“请以后也一定要自由、高傲、快乐地生活下去……”

一个几乎没有实际效用的命令。吉尔伽美什看见时臣闭着双眼，笑容干净而美好。

他手背上的令咒第二划已渐渐消失。

然后，他听见时臣并不犹豫地继续说下去。

“——以令咒的名义命令您，我的王——”

最后一条令咒开始发亮。体内狂涌的魔力带动身体，撞击心脏。

“请您拿起Athotan……”

他的身体开始不由自主地移动。他发现他拿起那短剑的手开始颤抖。

……不，不要，时臣，停下。

似乎预感到要发生什么，吉尔伽美什惊恐地想要出声阻止，却发现自己的声音似乎堕入了一片虚空。

他感到自己一步一步地走向时臣，而时臣正带着从未有过的自然笑容一步一步地向自己迎了上来。

“——杀了我。”

无法抵抗。

无法阻止。

令咒的效力如此之大，即使是最古的英雄王也无法逃脱其牵制。

吉尔伽美什拿着短剑的双手举起。

——不，时臣，不。

向前。

——我后悔了。我不想杀你了。

伸出。

——如果我早知道你的这双蓝宝石还能闪耀出这样美丽的光华。

刺入。

——我一定、一定会……

血流如注。

“——时臣！！！！！！！！！！”

一声撕心裂肺的大吼之后，吉尔伽美什感到时臣瘫倒在了自己怀中。

鲜血粘稠的温度汩汩覆盖上了自己的皮肤，然后怀中身体的温度却在迅速流失。

“……太好了、呢……”

耳边传来破碎的呢喃，悲伤而快乐。

“……王，爱……”

——我一定会、一定会，好好地，宠爱你啊……

【The End】


End file.
